


Lewd?

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Caretaking, F/M, Parasites, lice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Byakuya and Touko get lice. Touko is helping him get rid of them.





	Lewd?

“How would this possibly happen to me?” Byakuya’s rage was simmering and quiet, but filling the entire room anyway. This was an utter disgrace.

Toko’s hands shook as she pulled the lice comb through his freshly trimmed hair. She had honestly been shocked that it was possible for Byakuya to get lice in the first place. She’d felt that such parasites could not possibly feed on his noble blood, but it seemed insects were perfectly comfortable exceeding their station. 

“It’s m-my fault, Master,” her voice was as unsteady as her hands. The comb caught on a nit and she carefully picked it off of the strand of hair. 

Her own hair was now shorter than she’d ever want it to be, but it was necessary. Combing through so many feet would be totally impractical, she couldn’t do it on her own, and she would never ask her Master to do even more than he offered. It was still past her shoulders, and currently pulled tightly back to prevent reinfestation. 

“That’s likely untrue,” Byakuya sighed, trying not to shudder as he felt her fingers parting his hair, no doubt to isolate the one of the vermin’s eggs. 

“Wh-what do you me-mean, Ma-master?” Toko blinked. Of course she’d be the one who picked up something objectionable. They both had it and they weren’t often close to anyone else. 

“To be frank, your hair is filthy. I’ve read that these infernal creatures prefer clean hair, as they’ve an easier time moving through it,” he explained impatiently, “But please let nothing distract you from ridding my hair of the pests.” 

“Of course, Ma-master! I won’t le-let them feast on y-your noble bl-blood,” Toko nodded, running the comb through again, “Be-besides if th-they go onto anyone else, it w-would be s-so-so lewd!” the idea made her stomach turn. Master’s noble blood mingling with someone else’s in the stomach of a foul creature. 

“What?” Byakuya turned to face her, utter bafflement written all over his features. “Lewd? How?” 

“Y-you know…” her face turned red, “It’s l-like, flu-fluids… If y-your blood t-touches th-theirs… you’ve pr-practically h-had sex!” 

Byakuya gave a single long suffering sigh and put his arms around her middle, “Toko, I will never understand the craziness that goes on inside your head. But I assure you, intimacy with me would never be that accidental. If that occurred, it would be insignificant. Now, continue.” He gestured to his hair. 

Toko nodded quickly, a relieved smile crossing her face. She was relieved that she wouldn’t have to be jealous if anyone else in the group got infested. Her Master still only wanted her. And he was continuing to allow him to be the one to help him.


End file.
